<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Million Things I Haven't Done by hamilnerdom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009140">A Million Things I Haven't Done</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilnerdom/pseuds/hamilnerdom'>hamilnerdom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Workplace, because of course, brief mullete, monticello!!!, tjeff is fun, workaholic Alex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilnerdom/pseuds/hamilnerdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton, CFO, is hard-working, to the extent that he has a year's worth of leaves stacked up in his timeline. He has worked hard for where he is and continues to do so in the hope that he will, one day, rise to the absolute top of the ladder. However, there is a little thorn on his side - and that thorn goes by the name of Thomas Jefferson, the COO. </p><p>Office AU.<br/>First work - No, You! [Jamilton]<br/>Also, I may not be very regular at updating as I've started college, just a warning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander Hamilton, was, in one word, tired. </p><p>Sipping on his third cup of coffee for the day, he checked the time on his phone. He groaned when he saw that it was barely 11 A.M, and dreaded his first meeting of the day. His assistant, John Laurens, had been instructed to give him a cup of coffee every hour, and right now, he needed more than that. </p><p>The phone started ringing and Alexander picked it up. <br/>"Son," Washington said, "I need you and Jefferson for an emergency. Please come to my room as soon as possible."<br/>"Will do, sir," Alex said and added for good measure, a whispered "I'm not your son," as he disconnected the call. He had a meeting with Washington soon. <br/>'And Jefferson', whispered a tiny voice in his mind, and Alex immediately scrunched his nose in disgust. </p><p>Individual meetings with Jefferson were few and far in between, but he hated every single one of them. Usually, during board meetings or presentations, fiery debate raged between the two of them, ending in either Washington dismissing them both or the employees fleeing when either man took a threatening step towards the other. Jefferson and Alexander were always at each other's throats - no, Alex reminded himself, he was at Jefferson's Adam's apple. </p><p>That damned tall piece of shit. </p><p>Alex found himself preoccupied as he made his way down the hallways to reach Washington's office. He assumed the meeting was about the budget expenditure this financial year, and Washington would congratulate him on staying well-below budget. After all, he wasn't the CFO of the company due to nepotism. <br/>'Unlike Jefferson', he snickered and arrived at Washington's office. </p><p>He knocked on the door and heard Washington's deep voice rumble, "Come in," as he fiddled with the doorknob to enter. He went inside and saw a very confusing sight. <br/>Thomas Jefferson in a hoodie and jeans. <br/>The man who exclusively wore magenta three-piece suits in company retreats, was wearing a hoodie, albeit in the same offensive colour. </p><p>"Sit down, Hamilton," Washington said, oblivious to Alex's surprise. "Take the chair next to Jefferson."<br/>Hamilton was very aware of the fact that he was staring at Jefferson, but could not tear his eyes away. The unfamiliar sight had rendered him speechless. </p><p>"Hamilton," Washington said, breaking him out of his reverie. "We have important business to discuss."<br/>"Yes sir," Alexander replied, finally forcing his gaze away from Jefferson. Thankfully, it seemed as if he had not noticed, as he looked tired too, unlike his usual cheery, arrogant demeanour. </p><p>"First, a huge congratulations to the both of you," Washington said. "Alex, you kept the expenditure for the financial year below budget, and have saved the company a lot of money."<br/>Alex nodded.<br/>"Second, Jefferson, you have revolutionized the management systems in all US branches, and cut down on manpower required."<br/>Jefferson nodded. </p><p>"But I have some bad news for the two of you," Washington continued. <br/>A chill went down Alexander's spine. <br/>Bad news?</p><p>"Alexander has backlogs of over a year's worth of company holidays," Washington said, tapping a pen on his desk. "And after the legal team discovered that fact, they promptly informed me that if you did not take some days off, the company could be sued."</p><p>This statement was met by Alex's assurances that he would never do that to the company, while Jefferson simply groaned. </p><p>"Even if you don't want to do that, Hamilton, it is a liability," Washington said. "You have to take breaks."<br/>"Sir, I have so much work -" Alex was interrupted by Jefferson, who simply said, "Sir, I have jet lag. Are we done here?"<br/>"I'm well aware that you returned from the Kyoto deal and arrived here, Jefferson," Washington replied, his lips pursing. "But I am not done here."<br/>Alex nodded, hoping that he would get a reprieve. </p><p>"There have also been multiple complaints from the board and your employees that the both of you fight too much during the workday, and that has disrupted the workflow of the office," Washington said disapprovingly. "Therefore, I will offer the two of you an ultimatum."</p><p>Alexander prayed that it had something to do with Jefferson being transferred to Kyoto. </p><p>"Either Alexander joins you on your week-long holiday in Monticello, or you both get fired."</p><p>Alexander felt his face heating up. He was sure that Jefferson getting fired would not bother him one bit, and he would take down Alexander with him. After all, Jefferson held the same amount of hatred towards him as he did towards milky coffee. </p><p>Jefferson, as expected, sat up and started listing off reasons as to why that was a bad idea. Alex did the same, and what resulted was a tirade of insults towards each other. After prime insults like "lazy piece of crap", "useless as two shits", and "Hamil-suck" were being passed, Washington simply sat there, very used to this commentary. After both of them were running out of insults, which was a 10-minute wait, Washington spoke up. </p><p>"I don't care," he said, as both Alex and Jefferson fell silent. "We need more peace in the workplace, and this seems perfect. You two have to decide within today, or I expect two letters of resignation on my desk tomorrow morning."</p><p>Alex huffed. Jefferson got up from his seat, opened the door, and left. He got up and started to leave when Washington called out, "Close the door behind you, son."<br/>"Call me son one more time!" He hissed into the office as Washington chuckled. </p><p>This sucks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>thomas lays down the rules in his house and alex is a coffee gremlin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander wanted to hit himself with a book many times, and only the fact that Jefferson might see him like this was preventing him from doing so. </p><p>He couldn't quit, he couldn't be fired. He needed this job because nowhere else would he find someone like Washington, and he begrudgingly accepted that. But the problem was Jefferson. <br/>He had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth and had a huge family estate and inheritance, and Alex knew that Jefferson could quit without a second thought and live out the rest of his days in peace with his immense ego in place. So, he was just sat in his office, at the break of dawn, and currently contemplating running away, a lazy text sent to Jefferson telling him he would be here if Jefferson did decide to not resign when he suddenly heard a knock at his door. </p><p>Alex assumed it was John coming to pick him up as he had instructed (more like begged) him to, and opened the door. And there stood -</p><p>Jefferson?</p><p>"Get in the car, darlin'," Jefferson drawled, holding a little bamboo-coloured tote bag. "I brought snacks."<br/>Alex was dumbfounded. <br/>Did Jefferson somehow agree to Washington's terms?<br/>He must've seen the confused expression on Alex's face, as a grin broke on his and he clarified, "Unlike your opinion of me, Hamil-shit, I too enjoy my job, and would not like to give it up. So I will deal with your incessant talking if you follow my rules in my house."</p><p>Alex grumbled and picked up his small suitcase, which was mostly books. He had previously asked Hercules to get the suitcase to the office in the dead of night when he had dropped Alex off, and he could barely lift it now, in his sleep-deprived self. <br/>"Wow, Hamilton, can't even pick up a small suitcase, is it?" Jefferson mocked him, lunging down to grab the handle of the emerald suitcase and pulling it towards him. <br/>"Shut up, Jefferson," Alex said through gritted teeth.<br/>"Will do, after I tell you how it'll work," Jefferson said, handing Alex the tote bag and pulling the suitcase behind him. They took the lift down to the parking lot, and Jefferson walked towards his car, which was a Porsche. </p><p>Typical. </p><p>Jefferson loaded the suitcase into the front and Alex opened the door to the passenger's seat and sat down there. When Jefferson opened the door to the driver's seat and sat down, Alex crossed his arms. <br/>"So how will this work?" he asked in a low voice. <br/>"Patience, young grasshopper," Jefferson replied and started the car. "Do you want to stop for coffee?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>"Of course you do."</p><p>Jefferson and Alex drove to the nearest Starbucks, where Jefferson insisted on paying for Alex's venti black coffee and took a mocha frappucino with three shots of espresso and heavy cream, blended twice, with a sprinkle of nutmeg, and extra sugar. </p><p>"What a monstrosity," Alex muttered, still groggy from his missed hour of sleep from the usual three. "Children can handle more coffee than that."<br/>"At least I don't drink a liquid that tastes like the essence of bitterness, Hamilton," Jefferson shot back, taking a sip of his coffee. "Black coffee, that too a venti? You most definitely have a caffeine addiction."<br/>"Shut it, Jefferson, and tell me how this 'vacation' is going to not make us kill each other," Alex said, cradling the cup in his sweater-sleeve covered hand and basking from the warmth it provided him.<br/>"How are you still cold?" Jefferson inquired. "You have two sweaters on."<br/>"Let me be."</p><p>Jefferson huffed. "Fine. So this is what will happen - you will stay in the guest wing, which is on the east side, and I'm in the west wing. Everything that you need will be provided by Sally, my housekeeper -"<br/>"You have a housekeeper?"<br/>"Yes, I do. And as Washington 'suggested', we will be spending exactly three hours together in a day, and I would prefer if that encapsulates dinner and a movie so we do not have to speak -"<br/>"Like a reverse date," Alex interrupted, taking a swig from his cup.</p><p>Jefferson snorted. "Sure."<br/>Alex grinned. <br/>"Anyway, I get to pick the movies -"<br/>"Noooo-"<br/>"- stop whining. It's my house. I get to pick the movies, and that's it. I assume that you have brought at least 25 papers to write with you -"<br/>"51, actually -"<br/>"- so the day can be spent doing that. You have full access to my library-"<br/>"Of course you have a library -"<br/>"- and that should be enough. No soliciting outside of times, and I shall not kill you. Deal?"</p><p>Alexander weighed his options. On one side, there was 'peaceful' coexistence with his arch-nemesis, and having to tolerate three hours of him a day, which was less than the workplace amount - and on the other side, there was losing his job. <br/>Alex decided that maybe getting so much work done wasn't such a bad idea after all. </p><p>"Deal," he said, while Jefferson sipped on his drink. <br/>"Fine, finish up your coffee, I don't want you staining the seat."<br/>"Wouldn't dream of it," Alex replied, grinning. "What movie today?"<br/>"I've been dying to see Up," Jefferson said, swirling his drink. <br/>"You haven't seen Up?!" Alex screeched, startling nearby customers. <br/>"Keep your voice down," Jefferson chided. <br/>"You haven't seen Up?" Alex repeated, in a lower voice. <br/>"No, Alexander, unlike some people, I have actual work."<br/>"John dragged me along to see it once."<br/>"Isn't Laurens your assistant?" Jefferson asked. <br/>"We met in college, he was my roommate, and now he works as my assistant because he wants to work with turtles and is finishing up his Masters after his father died."<br/>"Why does his father -"<br/>"His father is rich and got mad at Laurens because he was gay. Mad homophobe, I know. So he cut off his college tuition, and he needed work, and he is one of the few people I do not mind seeing every day."<br/>"Unlike me," Jefferson smirked, slurping up the last bits of his frappucino. <br/>"Unlike you," Alex agreed, also finishing his drink. </p><p>They left the coffee shop, got in the car, and Jefferson put on the radio. Taylor Swift's Teardrops on My Guitar started playing, and Jefferson groaned and went on to turn it off when Alex slapped his hand on the radio button to prevent Jefferson from doing that. </p><p>"Don't you dare, this is my jam," Alex grumbled and sang along under his breath. Jefferson let out a little laugh and started driving, but what Alex didn't notice was the small smile on Jefferson's face as he listened to Alex sing along to Taylor Swift hour on the radio.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Taylor Swift. So much. <br/>Plus, look at them being the cuties they are :) The next chapter mayhaps will explain why <br/>1) Up is important to the story<br/>2) The story's title<br/>So stay tuned! (hehe get it)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>alex makes a bet and gets coffee.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander wanted to kill Jefferson. </p><p>When they finally pulled up to Monticello, after 2 hours of gruelling silence from Jefferson's side, Alex felt smaller than he usually did. Usually, when the two of them were together, they couldn't shut up, and this further re-confirmed that they were rivals in the workplace and strangers everywhere else. </p><p>Jefferson parked the car in a giant parking lot, and Alexander could see a little peep of the eventual mansion from the giant trees surrounding it. It was giant indeed, and he hoped that he could write something sitting on a windowsill. <br/>"Get out," Jefferson said, snapping Alexander out of his preoccupied state. "We're here."</p><p>"I thought you'd say we're home," Alex joked, opening the car door. <br/>"Never, Hamil-shit," Jefferson chuckled and got out of the car as well. "Follow me."<br/>Alexander followed Jefferson towards his house and gasped when he saw it in all its glory. </p><p>It was a giant mansion, with a White House-esque porch, and was a beautiful shade of brown with white accents, perfectly contrasting the green that surrounded it. Many windows could be seen, with giant arching glass doorways that let in copious amounts of light, and at least ten people buzzing around the house. Alexander kept walking closer to the house with Jefferson, who was checking his phone and presumably texting someone. There was a lake which was beautifully clear, and ducks travelled in and around the lake.</p><p>Jefferson put his phone back in his pocket and observed Alexander's starstruck expression. </p><p>"Like it, darlin'?" He asked, smiling.<br/>"You have a fucking mansion near the office and live in a dingy New York apartment?" Alex said, still looking at the house. <br/>"I wouldn't call the penthouse suite of a giant skyscraper dingy," Jefferson said nonchalantly, guiding Alex towards the house. "It is pretty well-furnished if I do say so myself."<br/>Alex chuckled at the sheer blasé that Jefferson presented. "Rich people confuse me."<br/>"You earn five hundred thousand dollars a year, Alexander, and have perks," Jefferson retorted. "You're rich."<br/>"Rich is a mindset, Jefferson," Alex replied, still spellbound by his surroundings. "I live in a shitty two-bedroom apartment and solely survive off of takeout, ramen and occasional sushi."<br/>"That may be because you can't cook and refuse to go anywhere where your friends can't visit at ungodly hours of the night."<br/>"Nope, I'm middle class."<br/>"What do you do with that much anyway?" Jefferson asked, the house nearing (Alex swore that getting to and from the house and parking lot was a 20-minute walk). <br/>"I save up," Alex mumbled. "For my descendants, for my legacy."<br/>"Learn to enjoy yourself, Hamilton," Jefferson said in a surprisingly gentle voice. <br/>"Enjoying is too much work," Alex grinned, breaking the tense atmosphere. "I prefer to work."<br/>"Of course you do, Non-Stop."<br/>"That's what Lafayette calls me!"<br/>"I heard it from him."<br/>"You two are friends, I forgot."</p><p>They finally arrived at the house, where Jefferson knocked on the giant wooden door. <br/>A woman with beautiful hair opened the door. <br/>"Hey, Sally!" Jefferson said, hugging her. "How are you?"<br/>"Good, Tom," Sally replied, pulling away. "And this must be Mr Hamilton."<br/>Alexander nodded, colour flooding his cheeks. "Call me Alex," he offered.<br/>"Why haven't I been extended that privilege, Hamilton?" Jefferson asked, grinning.<br/>"Because you're a piece of shit."</p><p>Sally full-on belly-laughed at that statement. "I fully agree, Alex," she conceded, while Jefferson wore an affronted expression on his face. "Let me show you around."<br/>"I'll go to my room, Sally," Jefferson said, taking out his phone. "I've informed him of the arrangement."<br/>"Yes, Tom," she replied as Jefferson walked away towards what Alex assumed to be the west wing. She gestured to him to follow her, and soon he was being led up a flight of stairs.</p><p>"So here is your wing," she said as they approached the landing. "You have a study, a bedroom, and an attached bathroom. I'm apologizing in advance for Thomas's -" she winced, "terrible decor."<br/>It couldn't be that bad, Alexander thought to himself and opened the door. </p><p>It was that bad. </p><p>Everything was a terrible shade of magenta, the same colour Jefferson sported every day in the office. The sofa, bed, and even the mirror.</p><p>"After Thomas's father died, he went through a rebellious phase," Sally explained. "He did up the entire guest suite in magenta, because his father would only allow light blues or beige in house furnishing."<br/>Alex could appreciate Thomas's rebel phase, but this was way too much magenta. He resolved to ask him in the most innocent way possible. After all, they hadn't fought for the last four hours despite being with each other, and it felt too unnatural to let continue. </p><p>Sally gave him the rest of the house tour, including the library, which Alex resolved to fully explore the next day. She gave him her number in case he needed something, and asked him to not be shy. <br/>Alex could never. </p><p>He settled into the terribly-coloured bed and opened his laptop with a resolve to get some work done. It was barely 11 o'clock, and he kept typing, hoping to write until 2 o'clock so he could have some lunch. </p><p>When he finally finished the paper, he looked up, and it was 5 o'clock. </p><p>"Fuck!" Alex screamed into the pillow as he flopped down on the bed. He had missed lunch and now had to bother Sally or Jefferson. He didn't want to serve as a disturbance to either, so he decided to creep into the kitchen which he had spotted during the tour and see if they had a coffee machine to tide his hunger over until dinnertime. </p><p>He slowly opened the door and tiptoed down to the first floor, reaching the library. He remembered the kitchen being one or two doors down. As he arrived to the next door, he opened the door a little and saw a stove and a couple of spatulas. He quietly walked inside, and immediately spotted a coffee machine. </p><p>"Lost, darlin'?" he heard a Virginian drawl behind him. </p><p>Fuck. Jefferson was here. </p><p>Alex turned around and saw Jefferson in another hoodie. His hair was slicked down with what he presumed to be a hair mask, and he was wearing grey sweatpants. Alex could finally understand why women liked them on guys. </p><p>"I missed lunch," Alex managed to say, tearing his gaze away from Jefferson. "I wanted to get coffee without bothering either of you."<br/>"Now you're bothering me, aren't ya?" Jefferson said as the microwave beeped. He opened the door of the microwave and took out a mug full of chocolate cake. "Why'd you miss lunch?"<br/>"I was working," Alex said defensively. <br/>"A report?" Jefferson asked. <br/>"No, actually. I'm working on a new financial plan," Alex said. "Where's the coffee?"<br/>"It's next to the machine," Jefferson replied, the smell of his chocolate cake wafting through the kitchen. "Are you sure you don't want anything else?"<br/>"Unless you have Pop-Tarts or Skittles, no," Alex replied, rummaging through the tray and extracting the coffee grounds. <br/>"I'll leave you to it," Jefferson replied, and Alex could hear his footsteps as he walked away. </p><p>After preparing a few cups of coffee, Alex poured it all into a glass tumbler he saw near him and fitted the lid and straw. He took it upstairs with him and transferred his work to the study, where he could see the extent of the Monticello estate. </p><p>Soon, Sally came knocking, and said, "Dinner's ready, Alex."<br/>Alexander assured her that he'd be there in a minute, and closed his laptop. He let out a sigh, looking at the empty tumbler of coffee. <br/>Sustenance was required, he decided. </p><p>He walked to his room and changed into a pair of gym shorts and a T-shirt. If Jefferson could wear loungewear, he would do it too. </p><p>He walked downstairs and as soon as he reached the dining room and caught a glimpse of the table, he groaned. <br/>"I have to deal with your mac and cheese obsession again?" <br/>"It's my coming-home dinner, Hamilton," Jefferson replied, sprinkling some pepper on his. </p><p>Alexander picked up his bowl and Jefferson led him to another room, with a projector and a few beanbag chairs. Alex chuckled. Of course, Thomas Jefferson had a movie room. </p><p>Jefferson turned on the projector and soon Up started playing, and Alex consumed his bowl of mac and cheese (which really wasn't that bad, but Alex would never admit that) and soon he was reduced to a blubbering mess of tears. <br/>As his eyes started to dry up, he looked over at Jefferson, who was also wiping a tear away from his eyes. </p><p>It was good to know that the devil himself had emotions. </p><p>As the movie's credits played, Alexander decided to try a discussion.</p><p>"Do you think that Carl should have had more things on his bucket list?" he asked, as Jefferson leaned back. <br/>"Oh, I was just beginning to forget what your annoying voice sounded like," Jefferson said. <br/>"I'm just trying to have a conversation like Washington told me to," Alex defended. "If you don't want to -"<br/>"I think that one was the biggest and most important to her," Jefferson interrupted, much to Alex's surprise. "And he convinced himself that she could see it through his eyes. True love or some shit."<br/>"Well, I would've had a lot more on my bucket list," Alex said, fully expecting Jefferson to not respond. </p><p>"What would you have?" Jefferson asked. <br/>"As I always say, Jefferson, there's a million things I haven't done."<br/>"I bet you can't list 50 of them," Jefferson said in a casually challenging voice. As per usual, Alex could never back down from an argument. </p><p>"How much?"<br/>Jefferson turned towards him, his eyes alight. "I'll support your financial plan if you can list 50 things and get half of them done within this week."<br/>"How do you know that the facilities exist here?" Alexander retorted. <br/>"This is Monticello, Alexander. We have New York City right next to us, and there are about a hundred activities you can do in the surrounding ten acres alone."<br/>"Fine," Alex said. "I accept the challenge."<br/>"From tomorrow it is then," Jefferson said, getting up and snatching Alexander's bowl from his hand.<br/>"Tomorrow," Alex promised, going to the nearest washroom and washing his hands. After begrudgingly wishing Thomas a goodnight and greeting Sally when he met her on the stairs, he walked up to his room and laid down on the bed. It was surprisingly very comfortable.</p><p>Right before his eyes closed, he saw a little refrigerator next to his nightstand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Roll credits! This chapter was long, but whenever I write in the third person, I write really long chapters, so be prepared lol. <br/>My fingers hurt from typing so much at one go :(<br/>Also, look at Alex being a raging bisexual lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Baking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>alex tries to bake and also does other things</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas was very rudely awoken by someone poking his arm. He opened his eyes and saw light flooding into his room, and the poking stopped. When he turned to the direction of the poke, he saw wide brown eyes staring at him. <br/>He groaned, recognizing them.</p><p>"It's too early in the morning, Hamilton," Thomas said, rubbing his eyes. "What do you want, and how did you get in here?"<br/>"Sally let me in," Hamilton said, smiling. "I told her it was a work emergency."<br/>"So you come into my house, invade my vacation, and now will not let me sleep in?"<br/>"It's 9 o'clock already, Jefferson, it's late," Hamilton continued. "I have also made a list."</p><p>"What list?" Thomas asked, still possessing the rasp of a rudely awoken man because that is what he was.<br/>"The bet," Hamilton reminded him. "I wrote down 75 things."</p><p>Thomas sat up as Hamilton sat on the chair next to the bed. "Weren't you supposed to-"<br/>"Write down only 50? Yeah," Hamilton said, introspective. "I guess I went overboard. I woke up at 5 today, and I sat in the study for about 2 hours completing the list, and Sally made me really nice pancakes this morning."<br/>"Let me remind you that despite her being the best housekeeper in the world, she is not that skilled at cooking," Thomas replied. He took the water bottle from the nightstand, opened the cap, and took a big swig.<br/>"It was as good as IHOP," Hamilton defended. <br/>"If IHOP is your standard, you haven't tasted good pancakes," Thomas said.</p><p>"Shut up."<br/>"What's on your list for today?" Thomas asked, genuinely interested. <br/>"Well, I had to complete 25, right? So I can do 3 or 4 in a day and I'll be done in this week," Hamilton said, crossing out some things from a piece of paper that Thomas just noticed was in his hand. "I have three perfect for today."<br/>"And what may those be?"<br/>"Today, I have decided that I will bake a cake, ice it and frost it, which is one -"<br/>"Hamilton, you have no food skills."<br/>"- Shut up. Second, I will run a mile, which I've never done -"<br/>"Monticello's fields welcome your sweaty ass," Thomas interrupted.<br/>"Of course it does. And the third task will be to keep a report unfinished for a day."</p><p>Thomas chortled. "You've never kept a report unfinished?"<br/>"No, Jefferson," Hamilton replied, crossing his arms. "I'm not like you."<br/>"You mean you're not like a normal person who finishes things over time, and submits it on the deadline rather than three months before?"</p><p>Hamilton's cheeks reddened. "I will not apologize for being productive."<br/>"Even if you did, you'd still be arrogant about it, so there's really no need," Thomas said, finally getting out from under the blankets. </p><p>He noticed Hamilton's eyes widen and discreetly follow his abdomen around the room, and a blush rose in his cheeks. He quickly suppressed it, putting on a calm facade, and asked, "Anything wrong, darlin'?"</p><p>Hamilton cleared his throat and looked at the paper. "Nothing at all, Jeffer-shit."</p><p>Thomas smiled and quickly slipped on a shirt that was on the chair near the washroom. "Would you like to go running first or bake first?"<br/>"From what I've read on the internet," Hamilton said, keeping his eyes fixed on the paper, "The cakes need to cool before you ice them."<br/>"You have done proper research, Hamil-freak," Thomas said, silently applauding himself on the new insult. "My suggestion to you would be to bake now, let them cool in the fridge while you write an unfinished paper -"<br/>Hamilton visibly flinched at the sound of the last words.<br/>"- and then go running after lunch, and finally come back and ice it."</p><p>Hamilton nodded. </p><p>(A/N - I find it easier to write in alex-esque third person pov because alex is more like me, so imma make the switch rn, it's still in the third person, but now we're inside alex's head, not thomas's - you know how the harry potter books by she-who-must-not-be-named [aka miss terf] had that kind of pov? yeah ok i'm done, pov switch coming)</p><p>Jefferson gestured to Alexander to follow him and led him to the kitchen. <br/>"This is my personal kitchen," Jefferson said, opening the door. "Usually when food is prepared for me and my guests, it comes from a bigger one downstairs, but when it's just me, I make my own food."<br/>"Of course you do," Alexander muttered under his breath. "Of course you have a big kitchen downstairs."<br/>"What'd you say, Hamilton?" Jefferson asked, turning around. <br/>"Nothing," Alex replied quickly, having what he assumed to be a sickly sweet smile on his face.<br/>"You look constipated," Jefferson commented, turning back around. "Do you have any idea about what you want to make?"<br/>"I love chocolate cake," Alex replied, taking his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it to access the recipe. "I found a recipe which has mayonnaise in it."</p><p>Jefferson groaned. "I will burn this room down before you add mayonnaise to a chocolate cake."<br/>"Why, is that on your list?" Alex quipped, setting his phone down on the kitchen island.<br/>"I presumed it'd be on yours," Jefferson replied, setting himself down on one of the stools, taking out his phone. Alex could hear the telltale sounds of Subway Surfers emanating from it. "Ingredients you'd need are on the top shelf, and utensils are in the drawers."</p><p>Alex nodded and took out the utensils that the recipe asked for - a whisk, a hand mixer, and a spatula. However, when he reached to grab the ingredients, he found that he was too short. He was too proud to ask Jefferson for help, so he just tried to jump up and grab the flour, and after a few failed attempts, he became aware of Jefferson snickering behind him, and the sound of a video recording beginning. </p><p>"What the fuck are you doing, Jefferson?" Alex yelled, and Jefferson kept laughing. "What did you-"<br/>His phone pinged and when he checked his notifications, he saw that Jefferson had tagged him in an Instagram story. <br/>"I swear to god I will kill you," Alex mumbled, opening the story in question, and it was Alex jumping up and down, beads of sweat rolling down his neck as he fiddled with his man-bun. John had already sent a screenshot of it into their group chat, and Alex was fuming. </p><p>"You asshole -"<br/>"Washington asked us to be in peace," Jefferson giggled, getting out of the stool before Alex could reach him. "Here," he said as he extracted a small ladder from one of the cabinets under the microwave. "A peace offering."</p><p>Alex huffed and took the ladder, extended it and climbed up to grab the ingredients. He could still hear Jefferson giggling, and decided that if today he created poison, Jefferson would be the first one to die. </p><p>Alex took out the wet ingredients from the fridge and turned on the coffee machine, waiting for the coffee to brew for the alternative recipe he was using. He mixed up the batter, getting flour all over his shirt, and finally spooned the batter into two greased cake pans. </p><p>"How long for these to bake?" Jefferson asked, looking up from his phone. <br/>"It said 30 minutes," Alex replied, putting the timer of the oven on. <br/>"Plenty of time to begin your unfinished report," Jefferson mused, still playing the game. </p><p>Alexander agreed and slowly went upstairs, retrieving his laptop from the study and sitting in his bedroom. As per usual, he felt peckish, and he decided to see what the little refrigerator held for him. He opened the door and was immediately greeted by Little Debbie snacks, Ding Dongs, Ho Hos, and some Dunkaroos among some other snacks. There was a little note in the back, which Alex took and started reading. </p><p>"Respected Hamil-shit,<br/>Don't miss lunch. <br/>(not) Yours, <br/>Jefferson."</p><p>Alex's mouth curved into a smile. He assumed that Jefferson or one of his many housekeeping staff had gotten the snacks for him, and grabbed a couple of snacks before working on it. Soon, as he was on the 13th clause of his report, his phone buzzed, indicating that 30 minutes were over. </p><p>Alexander tore himself away from the laptop, battling his inner desire to finish it, and headed downstairs, where he found Jefferson in an apron, bending over to open the oven door, and some vegetables half-chopped on the cutting board on the counter next to the stove. <br/>"What are you doing to my babies?" Alexander asked playfully as he packed some oven mitts on to his hands. <br/>"Checking if they're done," Jefferson brusquely replied, straightening his back, and Alex let out a sigh of disappointment. <br/>"I'll take them out," Alex offered when Jefferson scrunched up his nose. "What?"<br/>"Well, Hamilton, have you done the toothpick test?"<br/>"What?"</p><p>Jefferson huffed as he went over to the counter, grabbed a wooden toothpick and plunged it into the cake. Alex ran to the oven and pulled Jefferson's hands away. <br/>"What the fuck are you doing?" he screamed, and Jefferson just snickered.<br/>"Calm down, don't have a Hamil-fit," Jefferson said, twirling the toothpick in his hands. "I'm just checking if it's done, the toothpick came out clean."<br/>"I hope you did nothing," Alex huffed and took out the cakes, set them on the table. They seemed to deflate, but he knew that was supposed to happen. </p><p>"Let them cool, Hamilton, and go running," Jefferson ordered. "Don't mess with them right now."<br/>"Speaking of running," Alex said, reluctantly walking away, "what movie are we watching today?"<br/>"Maybe, in honour of you finally making food, Julie and Julia?" Jefferson offered. <br/>"Nice," Alex replied. "That's pretty fun, I've seen it."<br/>"Me too, it's just a great movie to re-watch."</p><p>Alex nodded and went to his room to change into his gym shorts that he owned since college, and a random tank top. As he walked downstairs to the kitchen, Jefferson whistled. <br/>"How old is that?" Jefferson asked, his eyes not leaving Alexander's form. <br/>"It's from college," Alex replied, blushing. <br/>"Buy new clothes, Hamilton," Jefferson replied, and Alex retreated to the back exit that he had found in the morning. He ran through the giant fields and soon found an area covered by trees, and set his phone to measure a mile. He ran through the circle about 5 times when his phone announced that he had run for a mile, and he was covered with sweat. He had to exercise more, Alexander mused. What if he was caught by a kidnapper? <br/>Alex shuddered. </p><p>He walked back to the house and went straight to his room, and took a long, warm shower. He came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and froze when he saw Jefferson lounging on the sofa, still playing Subway Surfers. <br/>"What the fuck are you doing here?" Alex asked accusingly.<br/>Jefferson looked up and as soon as he realized what was going on, he lowered his eyes and chuckled. "I'm here to tell you that dinner is ready because Sally had something to look into, but I'll come back when you're decent."</p><p>Alex huffed as Jefferson walked out and shut the door behind him. Stupid Jefferson with his perfect abs. Of course, he was judging Alex's pudginess. </p><p>Alex threw on a shirt and some shorts and walked downstairs to the movie room, where Jefferson stood holding two plates with some rice and mystery meat preparation. When he handed Alex the plate, he realized that it was some pork stir fry and fried rice. <br/>"Did you make this?" Alex asked, sitting down on the same beanbag chair as yesterday. <br/>"Yes," Jefferson replied, fiddling with the remote. "The staff has the day off today, I didn't want to be liable for their deaths in case the kitchen burned down."<br/>Alex scowled and dug into his food as the intro started playing, and soon he had his mouth full with deliciousness. <br/>"You cook good," Alex mumbled through his mouthful of stir fry. <br/>"The ever-eloquent Hamilton rises again," Jefferson replied, eyes on the movie.</p><p>Alex indignantly squealed but continued shovelling food in his mouth. Jefferson might have many faults, he mused, but his future wife would be very happy with his cooking. <br/>The movie ended and as the credits rolled, Jefferson turned the movie off. "Speaking of food," he said, "when are you going to ice it?"<br/>"Tomorrow," Hamilton replied, trying to stand up. "My legs are wobbly."<br/>"Doesn't that mean one of your tasks is unfinished?" Jefferson said, standing up and taking Alex's plate. <br/>"Technically, I wrote I had to bake a cake, not ice it," Alexander replied, finally standing up. "So it's done."<br/>Jefferson chuckled. "Where's the list anyway? I want to read it."<br/>"Not happening, Jefferson."</p><p>With that, Jefferson shut down the lights and headed to the kitchen. Alex followed him. </p><p>"I put your cakes in the fridge," Jefferson said, placing the dishes in the washbasin. "Good night, Hamilton."<br/>"Good night, Jefferson," Alexander replied, and left Jefferson to his own devices as he made his way to his room. </p><p>Today had been eventful, he thought, as his mind drifted off to sleep in the comfortable magenta bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was in the middle of a fucking jungle for three days with no internet connection, woe is me :)<br/>And this is probably a very useful announcement - I will update when I can. <br/>Okay, goodbye :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Murder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>alex does stupid stuff, and jefferson helps :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex woke up to sunlight streaming through the cracks of the curtains. He looked over to his bedside clock - of course, <em>Jefferson </em>had a bedside clock - and realized that it was barely 7 A.M. and he had to finish his report. </p><p>He hoisted his laptop from the nightstand to his lap and started typing, finishing 15 more clauses, and sending it off to Washington after proofreading it. It was 8:30 by then, and Alex received a very threatening yet sweet reply -</p><p>
  <em>From - Washingdad (washington.upstate.com)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Son, go to sleep, or I will block your access to the company's intranet pool. </em>
</p><p>Alex sighed. There was no way he would go to sleep right now, so he decided to text Washington instead. </p><p>
  <em>George!</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What is it, Hamilton?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm bored. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It's 8:30. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>And you're awake. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm not on vacation. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm bored nevertheless. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You know that you're not supposed to have private texts on the intranet, right?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>You monitor the private texts, George. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I hope Jefferson and you haven't killed each other yet?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's why I texted, actually - I need a place to hide the body. Can I use Martha's dishwasher?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Very funny, son.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't call me son -</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And no, we haven't killed each other. Did you know that Jefferson cooks well?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He brings a large casserole every company potluck. You refuse to eat it, and call it 'devil's food' and claim he will poison your portion specifically. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Maybe you might actually get along after this. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>I can make one promise - I'll be stealing Jefferson's lunch everyday and eat that instead of coffee. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>That might help you put on some weight</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shut up, George</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gladly. Good day. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>George.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>George!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>GEORGE!</em>
</p><p>Alex huffed and closed the intranet browser. Washington might have been a father figure (not that he would ever admit it) but he cared about Alex too much. </p><p>With nothing to do, he decided to go to the kitchen and frost the cake. The next few items for today were to eat something he had made (other than coffee), play <em>Dance Dance Revolution</em>, buy something online, and finally, text Hercules with a picture of him being drunk. <br/>He shuddered at the yelling Hercules would do, but he was, after all, Hercules Momigan, first of his name. </p><p>He walked into the kitchen and turned on the <em>Miranda: an American Musical  </em>soundtrack. He was secretly a theatre kid, but would never admit it to someone outside of his closest friend group. <br/>He sang along as he got on the stepladder, retrieved the sugar and butter, and started creaming them together. It was a weird word, he mused, as his cracked voice sung along to Helpless. He wasn't the best singer, but he was in the rap group of his school in Nevis before -</p><p>His breath hitched. He wasn't ready to remember that day, or the following weeks. </p><p>He kept singing along and trying to banish those thoughts from his head, and soon he heard the door creak open. <br/>"Jefferson," he greeted, his back still turned to the door. <br/>"Hamilton," Jefferson replied, and sat himself down on the kitchen island stool. "What are we doing today?"<br/>"I'm icing the cake," Alex replied, giving the buttercream a few final mixes. "Is it supposed to clump together like that?"</p><p>Jefferson walked over to Alexander's station, and Alex could feel the heat from his form on his back. <br/>"No," Jefferson replied, taking the hand mixer from Alex's hand. "Did you whip the butter first?"<br/>"What?" Alex asked, clueless. The proximity to his <em>sworn enemy </em>wasn't helping either. "Whip butter?"</p><p>Jefferson chuckled. "The butter needs to be whipped in American buttercream, you idiot. It'll still taste okay, but it'll be clumpy and heavy."<br/>"It won't be poison," Alex said. "I'm taking this as a win." <br/>He took the bowl and slipped out from the small space Jefferson and he had been inhabiting and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. </p><p>"Stop being so difficult," he whispered to the bowl, while Jefferson simply chuckled next to him. "What?"<br/>"You do talk to inanimate objects," Jefferson said.</p><p>"No," Alex said, and flipped his hair back with a flourish. <br/>"Oh god, no being a diva, Hamilton," Jefferson snickered and walked to the fridge. "Here, take your cakes."<br/>"Yes," Alex said, taking the cake plate from the cabinet.  "How does one ice?"<br/>"I'm assuming you're going for a rustic look," Jefferson said snarkily. <br/>"Just like you, Jefferson,"  Alex replied, smiling sweetly. <br/>"Oh no, I believe I took inspiration from you today, Alex."</p><p>Alexander grabbed the cakes wrapped in saran wrap and started unwrapping it when something cold and hard hit his hand. <em>(A/N - GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER)</em><br/>"The fuck, Jeff?" Alex said, picking up the cake spatula. <br/>"You'll need this."</p><p>Alex huffed. He started icing the cake, and soon realized that Jefferson was correct, but he persevered. After fifteen minutes of working very hard, he settled for a clumpy lump.</p><p>"You didn't level your cakes," Jefferson dryly remarked, biting down on a cracker. "Alexander, please, give up, this hurts my eyes."<br/>"It'll taste better than your mac and cheese, at least," Alex shot back, still trying to level the icing.<br/>"You're lying through your teeth, and you know it."</p><p>Alex took a few pictures of the cake and sent them into his Instagram story, and the groupchat. John immediately replied with a <em>Miranda</em> gif, and Laf was very happy. <br/>"So what's on the to-do list for today?" Jefferson asked. <br/>"Eat something I made, play <em>Dance Dance Revolution, </em>buy something online, and drunk text Hercules," he rattled off, still checking his phone. <br/>"What do you say we raise the stakes a little?" Jefferson said, and Alex looked up to see a devilish(ly handsome) smile on his face. "Play <em>Dance Dance Revolution </em>drunk, and send that video to Hercules."<br/>"I don't want to play anything with you," Alex replied, hopping to the end of the counter to get a knife. <br/>"Who said anything about with?" Jefferson smirked. "Play against me."<br/>"Gladly."</p><p>Alex cut two slices of cake, internally cringing at the terrible layers, and passed one on to Jefferson. "Here you go, have fun."<br/>He took a bite out of the cake and smiled. <br/>"I would be caught dead before I said this is public," Jefferson said, chewing through his bite, "But it's not that bad, Hamilton."<br/>"It's so good!"<br/>"Now  that is absolute madness."</p><p>Alex laughed. "Can we get drunk now?"<br/>"Who said anything about me getting drunk?" Jefferson asked, smiling.</p><p>Soon, Alex was drunk off his ass and mumbling about unfinished reports while Jefferson was sipping tea, and Jefferson must've decided he was drunk enough, because he took the tequila bottle out of Alex's hands. <br/>"Alexander, <em>Dance Dance Revolution </em>is waiting," Jefferson said, taking Alex's arm and dragging him off the kitchen table. </p><p>
  <em>(here's another pov switch because the only time i have been close to being drunk was in Italy and i was with my parents and i was incredibly aware of myself not accidentally coming out. so yeah. thomas pov, with a clarification - thomas, in my mind, doesn't have that voice in his head, you know like a lot of people don't have a voice in their head? yeah he's one of those. he thinks out loud. okay. imma stop, pov change - arriving)</em>
</p><p>"The fuck are you picking, Hamilton?" Thomas asked, looking at Hamilton's confusing antics. He was currently scrolling down a list of songs after he searched "miducsla", and finally, Hamilton selected a song. <br/>"Yes, there," Hamilton said, slightly slurring his words. "<em>All U Wanna Do.</em>"</p><p>"Alright," Thomas replied, entertained by his antics. <br/>The music started and he started bopping on the dance mat, while Hamilton also drunkenly did the same. </p><p>
  <em>All u wanna do, all u wanna do baby -</em>
</p><p>"I think we can all agree I'm a ten amongst these threes," Hamilton sang along, very off-tune.</p><p>
  <em>All u wanna do, all u wanna do baby,<br/>And ever since I was a child I'd make the boys go wild</em>
</p><p>"I'm judging you so bad right now, you know that right?" Thomas said, his eyes not leaving the mat and following the directions perfectly. Hamilton was just putting his foot where he wanted to, and Thomas could tell it would be a terrible hangover for him next morning, if he even woke up in the morning.<br/>"Shut up, Jefferson, it's from a musical from -" Hamilton struggled with the words "- one of the wives of one of the King Henrys."<br/>"King Henry the Eighth?" Thomas asked, as the song started with Henry Mannox.<br/>"I don't remember," Hamilton replied, still doing whatever his drunken mind wanted to. Thomas took out his phone and stepped off the mat, but Hamilton was too out of it to notice. He started filming. </p><p>
  <em>I think this one is different<br/>Cuz all u wanna do, all u wanna do baby's</em>
</p><p>"Touch me, love me, can't get enough see," Hamilton kept singing along. Thomas chuckled. Who'd want to?</p><p>The song continued as Thomas stopped filming, and sent the video to Hercules. After two minutes of him observing Hamilton's antics, his phone started buzzing. Hercules must be texting him very angrily right now.</p><p>"Okay, time to get to bed," Jefferson said, and turned off the Wii. <br/>"No, I was winning!" Hamilton whined. <br/>"It's almost time for dinner, Hamilton."<br/>"It's barely five!"<br/>"You need to sleep this off. It's dinnertime for you."</p><p>Hamilton huffed. <br/>Thomas put his hand on Hamilton's back and led (read - pushed) him to the kitchen, that was thankfully a short walk from the entertainment room. As Hamilton sat down (read - was pushed onto) the stool on the kitchen island, Thomas took out a bowl of leftover mac and cheese and heat it up in the microwave, chuckling internally at Hamilton trying to read and then text Hercules back defending his decision to get drunk.</p><p>"Here you go," he said, as he took out the bowl and set it down in front of Hamilton. "Eat up."<br/>"Mac and cheese is gross," Hamilton said scrunching his nose. <br/>"It's better than your cake."<br/>"My cake was great."<br/>Hamilton let out a squeal of indignace but started to eat, and soon had finished. It seemed that the food sobered him up a little, because he looked up after he finished the bowl and said, "I still have to buy something online."<br/>"Get a new hoodie," Thomas replied, playing <em>Subway Surfers.</em></p><p>"What's wrong with this one?"<br/>"It's green."<br/>"It's beautiful."<br/>"No."<br/>Hamilton huffed. "I'll get another hoodie."</p><p>Thomas suddenly had an idea spark in his head. "You know what? I'll pick it for you, you pay."<br/>"Put it on Afterpay, I don't need you stealing my card details."<br/>"What would I do with your card, Hamil-shit?"<br/>"Yes, yes, you're rich."<br/>"Pay me back tomorrow, I'll send a request on Venmo. I'll order something that'll arrive on Thursday."<br/>"Okay," Hamilton said, and yawned. </p><p>"Let's get you to bed," Thomas volunteered, and led him (read - pushed him) up the stairs and into his bed. Hamilton hit the covers and passed out, and Thomas locked the door behind him, grinning. </p><p>Hamilton was going to get a bad surprise when he woke up.<b></b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FINALLY, I updated!!<br/>I hope you liked it. <br/>I've been bogged down with a lot of work recently, and I hope I will update as soon as possible. <br/>Thanks for all your support (and for bearing with my useless ass for not updating). <br/>All my love, <br/>Hamilnerdom.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>alex and thomas plant flowers and stream. get ur mind out of the  gutter, it's twitch :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex woke up with a terrible headache and about 500 needles poking his head. Metaphorically, of course.<br/>"Are you awake?" he heard a female voice say, and turned around in bed to see Sally holding a glass of some red liquid and a tray of food. "I'm giving you Thomas's usual hangover cure, although I did dial back on some things."<br/>"Thank you so much," he said, very grateful for her presence instead of Jefferson's, who would just laugh at him and let him suffer. Speaking of, he was the reason behind him being drunk in the first place.</p><p>"When I find him, I will kill him with my bare hands," he vowed, shuffling out of the covers. <br/>"Easy there, tiger," Sally replied, laughing. "No killing in Monticello, I'm not letting any blood get on the covers."<br/>"His penthouse suite it is then," Alex grinned, and took the glass in his hand. He took a big swig from the glass and immediately gagged at the taste of it. It burned down his throat and his oesophagus immediately rejected this liquid, but he forced it down.<br/>"God, Sally, what'd you put in this?" He asked, wiping his mouth. <br/>"Hot sauce, Coke, milk, and a raw egg yolk," Sally rattled off. "And no, I didn't add the chilli flakes in case you couldn't handle the spice."<br/>"You think the spice is the problem? I'm from the Carribean, Sally, the raw egg yolk is the problem here."<br/>"Thomas never mentioned that."<br/>"So he's mentioned me?"<br/>"All of his weekends in Monticello consist of him rambling about you and pining over James not moving in with him."<br/>Alex smiled. "James Madison?"<br/>"Yes," Sally replied, sitting on the couch after setting down the tray on his nightstand table. "He really wants him to move in, but James keeps getting sick. Or at least that's what he tells Thomas."<br/>"Jefferson's in love with Madison. Should've seen it coming."<br/>"Thomas isn't in love with James."<br/>"Sure, Sally. He asks him to move in with him."<br/>"James has a girlfriend - Dolley."<br/>"Doesn't mean Jeffboi here can't be pining over him."</p><p>Sally huffed. "Trust me when I say he isn't in love with James."<br/>"Alright, Sally," Alex said, giving in. "I'll take your word for it. Where is the devil, by the way?"<br/>"Thomas is downstairs in the garden."<br/>"Which one?"<br/>"His personal one.  He hasn't shown you yet? He usually jumps at that chance when other people are over, especially Washington."<br/>An idea formed in Alex's brain. "Let me add something to my list."</p><p>Soon, Alex had showered and put on the clothes he least cared about, and sauntered down the stairs in the direction Sally had pointed him to. He saw a figure out of a window and scampered to the nearest door and walked up to Jefferson, tapping him on his shoulder. </p><p>"Fuck!" Jefferson screamed, and turned around. A scowl formed on his face. <br/>"Oh, look who it is," he sneered. "The little annoying man who will not leave me alone."<br/>"I have four things on my list today," Alex said. "One of them may be new."<br/>Jefferson groaned. "Does it happen to be gardening?"<br/>Alex nodded and took up the shovel. "What do you want me to dig?"<br/>"Your grave, Hamilton."</p><p>Alex snickered and Jefferson handed him the hoe, muttering, "This is what I was afraid of."<br/>"Look!" Alex said, pointing the hoe at Jefferson. "A hoe!"<br/>"At what end?" Jefferson snapped back, a slight smile on his face. <br/>"That was mean."<br/>"And you calling me a hoe wasn't?"<br/>"You expect me to believe that those trips to France were just you doing business?"<br/>"And how is that any of your business?"<br/>"I'm your houseguest, Jefferson, I can ask all I want."<br/>"I didn't ask for a journalist as my houseguest."<br/>"But you're stuck  with one," Alex grinned, scratching the earth with the hoe. "So, Mr Jefferson, the world wants to know - what is your dating life?"<br/>"Dead, Hamilton. My wife passed away two years ago."</p><p><em>Oh fuck. </em>Alex couldn't say anything more. All he mustered is, "I'm sorry."<br/>Jefferson snickered. "You fell for it that easily?" He asked, tossing his curls back. "We got divorced."<br/>Alex hit him in the thigh with the stem of the hoe. "What the fuck, Jefferson?!"<br/>"Get back to work."</p><p>Jefferson instructed him to aerate the soil for the bulbs of a mystery flower, and Alex complied, although he was hell-bent on annoying Jefferson. He kept bringing up issues that would be discussed when they weren't there, and Jefferson kept replying, and soon the sunlight had intensified into a harsh afternoon light. After Alex's stomach audibly squirmed, Jefferson decided it was enough. </p><p>"Lunch time, Hamilton," Jefferson said, putting his tools away. Alex mirrored his actions and followed him to the nearby patio. "What else is on your list today anyway?"<br/>"I finished two, actually," Alex smugly replied, washing the end of his sweatpants in the outdoor tap. "One was gardening, and the other was learning a new skill."<br/>"You can't garden for shit, Alexander."<br/>"Sure, <em>Thomas.</em>"<br/>"The others?"<br/>"Send an email to my favourite YouTuber, and do a live somewhere."</p><p>Jefferson led him to the giant dining room and instructed him to sit down next to his usual chair, while he disappeared into the nearby kitchen. He rolled out a cart and Alex saw a bunch of breadrolls and immediately started drooling. <br/>"I thought it was time that you had a proper lunch for what seems as the first time in your life, Hamil-shit," Jefferson said. "I made us broccoli cheddar soup and breadrolls."<br/>"How'd you know I love broccoli cheddar soup?" Alex asked, as Jefferson sat down. <br/>"You're human, although I do doubt that sometimes."<br/>Alex huffed and took a healthy helping of both, as did Jefferson. They started talking about random things, and soon started falling into a pattern of unspirited arguments, especially about pineapples on pizza. <br/>"Oh, Hamilton, you owe me 20 dollars," Jefferson reminded him. "Venmo me."<br/>"You bought me a 20 dollar hoodie? What the fuck, Jefferson?"<br/>"It was the cheapest I could find."<br/>Alex huffed and took out his phone, sending the money to Jefferson. After the latter's phone dinged, he set it down and kept eating. </p><p>"So about the live," Jefferson said, sopping up the last of his soup with a breadroll, "you wanna stream on Twitch?"<br/>"How do you know about Twitch?" Alex asked.<br/>"I have a channel," Jefferson said, scratching the back of his neck as he got up to put the dishes in the sink.<br/>Alex choked on his breadroll as Jefferson disappeared around the corner. He took his dishes in his hands and followed him as fast as he could. "You have a TWITCH?!"<br/>"Yes," Jefferson replied, allowing Alex to put his dishes in the sink too. "My handle is CoconutCurls."<br/>"Coco-" Alex wheezed "-nut Curls?"<br/>"Shut up."<br/>"Thomas Jefferson has a twitch account called Coconut Curls," Alex kept wheezing. "Wait, I'll increase your engagement by posting on Instagram."<br/>"Don't you dare, gremlin."</p><p>"So what do you play?" Alex asked, after he sat down on a stool. "Call of Duty?"<br/>"I stream myself doing digital art. And sometimes play Animal Crossing."<br/>"As if you couldn't get any gayer."<br/>"I'm bi, Hamil-shit. Not gay. Not that you didn't know."<br/>"Same."</p><p>Jefferson's head snapped back. "You're actually bi?"<br/>"How did you not know? The entire office does."<br/>"You never get any ass, Hamilton, forgive me for not knowing what kind you prefer."<br/>"Hey, shut up!"<br/>"So you're dating Laurens?"<br/>"I used to. He's dating Burr now."<br/>"Burr, head of Legal?"<br/>"I know right? <em>Burr</em>?"<br/>"Yeah, he's so boring."<br/>"I may just agree with you on that."</p><p>Jefferson fake gasped. "Is the <em>Alexander Hamilton agreeing </em>with me?"<br/>"Once in a million years, Jefferson. Cherish it," Alex replied. <br/>"Well, you need to live a million years."<br/>Alex smiled. "Bold of you to assume I'm mortal."<br/>"Yes, bold indeed - no mortal can be that annoying."<br/>They elapsed into a comfortable silence, Alex prepping the coffee machine and Jefferson boiling water on the stove. The bubbling from both devices could be heard as Alex discreetly looked at Jefferson's figure, slightly hunching over the stove, and his curls resting beautifully on the top of his head. His eyes trailed down to Thomas's well-chiseled figure visible through his thin shirt, and the little beads of sweat that were drying on his back. Thomas was attractive, no doubt. Alex could only keep his mind from not going further down his figure, to the incredibly well-toned abdomen, and even further down -</p><p>"Like what you see?" Jefferson whispered, breaking Alex out of his reverie. "The coffee will burn, Hamilton. Pay attention."<br/>Alex's cheeks were flushed as he hurriedly took the pot out of the designated stand, and he could hear Jefferson snickering as he put tea leaves into his pot. Alex, desperate to make conversation to stop this now-awkward silence, said, "So what did we plant today?"<br/>"We?" Jefferson asked snarkily. "I planted it, Hamilton, you were just - hoeing around."<br/>"Hey!"<br/>"We planted orchids today."<br/>"They're difficult plants, apparently."<br/>"Just like you."<br/>"I'm not difficult."<br/>"Sure, sure."</p><p>"Alright. I'll draw today, and you can follow along," said Jefferson, and began to walk towards what Alex presumed was his game room. "Wait for me!" he screamed, and Jefferson turned around. "Little legs," he smirked, and made a run for it. <br/>"Little legs - you bitch," Alex screamed as he tried to keep up with Jefferson, and passed Sally, who had a very confused look on her face. He finally caught sight of Jefferson going into a room, and ran in too. <br/>"Look who finally made it," Jefferson said, as calm and collected as ever. Alex was panting, and he even had his tongue out. "Don't get much exercise?"<br/>"My fingertips are strong!" Alex whined, and sat on the (annoyingly magenta) couch. "It's all I need."<br/>"Yes, indeed. All you need."</p><p>Jefferson set up some technology on his computer and adjusted his camera, and handed Alex a Wacom. "Try to follow along, if you can," he challenged Alex, winking at him. <br/>Although Alex knew that he didn't have a single artistic bone in his body, he was determined to create a good recreation. Jefferson opened the site and clicked on "start stream."</p><p>"Hi boys and girls and everyone in between! I'm Coconut Curls, back at you, with a special guest! This is Annoying Piece of Shit, who has forced his way into my house and he hates it here!"<br/>Alex managed a feeble smile. He had forgotten how much he hated cameras. <br/>"Oh, is Piece of Shit feeling shy?" Jefferson mocked, much to Alex's disdain. <br/>"Shut up, <em>Coconut Curls,</em>" he shot back, straightening his back. "So what am I supposed to recreate?"<br/>"I'm thinking the flowers we planted today," Jefferson said, peering at the screen. "I need my glasses."<br/>"You have glasses?" Alex asked, surprised. Jefferson rummaged around the drawer and took out a pair, and put it on, and Alex could hear his breath hitch, which he didn't think Jefferson heard. "Look at the screen, that's where it'll show up," Jefferson said, "Keep up, if you can."</p><p>As Jefferson started sketching, Alex looked at the monitor with the few comments slipping in. </p><p><em>Are you dating him?</em><br/>"NO!" Alex screamed, and Jefferson snapped his head up. <br/>"What the fuck?"<br/>"Someone asked if we were dating," Alex said indignantly. <br/>"Hell no," Jefferson said, and kept sketching. Alex kept following, and soon he ended up with a terribly drawing of an orchid next to Jefferson's, for the lack of a worse word, exquisite sketch of one. <br/>"Piece of Shit, your drawing looks like a five year old made it," Jefferson sneered, as comments agreed with him but also simultaneously consoled Alex on his lack of drawing ability. <br/>"At least I don't have a 25 WPM rate," Alex said, miffed at his terrible drawing. <br/>"I'm not weird, Piece of Shit."<br/>"Yes, you are."<br/>"No."<br/>Jefferson huffed. "That's all for today, folks! As always, subscribe to <em>Coconut Curls </em>if you want, but first donate to nearby charities! The charity of the day is Hello World. And stay happy, and may your hair always be bouncy."<br/>Jefferson shut it down and smiled at Alex, who looked like he was about to yell at - well, Jefferson. "You didn't have to call me that," he pouted. "I'm not that annoying."<br/>"Alexander, you underestimate how annoying you are."<br/>"And you underestimate how much I want to hit you with a chair."<br/>"No, I'm sure I know," Jefferson replied. "Write your email and meet me downstairs for dinner. I have a surprise for you."<br/>"It better not be mud to douse me in," said Alex, eyeing the taller man suspiciously. <br/>"I'm not that evil."</p><p>Alex huffed and walked to his room, which surprisingly wasn't far from the gaming room. He opened a laptop, and quickly typed out an email to Simply Nailogical, and shut it down. What kind of surprise would it be?</p><p>As Alex walked down to the stairs, his nose caught familiar smells of his childhood, and he practically ran to the entertainment room when he saw Jefferson with a cart which held what he assumed to be crawfish étouffée. <br/>"What the fuck, Jefferson?" he squealed as he grabbed the plate. "How did you -"<br/>"Sally told me."<br/>"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said excitedly, as Jefferson fondly smiled. "This is great!"<br/>"My chefs are the best one can find."<br/>"Shut up, Jefferson, don't remind me of your wealth and let me think of you as a normal person for once."</p><p>As Alex kept eating, Jefferson turned on <em>Black Mirror: Bandersnatch</em>, and the two men kept eating and fighting over the directions they'd take. After they had explored many endings, they took their plates to the kitchen and kept arguing about the alternate endings.</p><p>"Alright, Hamilton, I'll take your stupid theory. Now go to sleep," Jefferson said.<br/>"Good night, Thomas."<br/>"Good night, Alexander."</p><p>As Alex walked up the stairs, he couldn't help but smile. Today had been fun. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm sorry for being so slow! college is weird. plus i learned that you can kill babies by shaking them too much, it gives them haemorrhages in their meninges. interesting stuff.<br/>keep reading, i'll update when i can. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Piano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>alex and jeff do things together. and a little sad, but not much sad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jefferson!" Hamilton yelled as he held the monstrosity in his hands. "What the actual fuck did you do?"<br/>Thomas sipped tea in the study, where he could clearly hear Alexander's screams from the front door. He had purposefully done this, and now had the sweet, sweet revenge for Alexander invading his house. </p><p>He could hear angry footsteps stalking up the staircase and chuckled to himself as he heard the telltale squeak of the study door. Hamilton was turning the corner, and soon Alex found Jefferson sipping tea on the windowsill, completely oblivious to Alex's rage.<br/>"Jefferson, tell me why you make me want to kill you," he fumed, holding his hoodie in his hand. "I paid 20 dollars -"<br/>"For a beautiful hoodie," Thomas interrupted, mirthful in Alex's disrepair. </p><p>"A MAGENTA HOODIE, THOMAS!" Alex screamed as he shook the piece of clothing in his hand. "You know how much I despise that stupid colour! I have to sleep in a bedroom with it, I have to see it every day on you -"<br/>"- I've never had a complaint," Jefferson interrupted.<br/>"- AND NOW I HAVE A HOODIE WITH IT!" Alex raged. </p><p>After Alex had calmed down a bit, he walked up to the windowsill and dumped the hoodie on Jefferson's lap, the fabric pooling on his knees. "Take it back," he asked, calmly. <br/>"It won't fit me, Alexander, I am taller than a goblin wearing heels."<br/>"You foul cranberry -"</p><p>With that, Alexander stomped his feet and walked off. Jefferson, against his better judgement, followed him into the small kitchen. He leaned against the door as Alexander huffed and made himself his second pot of coffee. <br/>"I paid 20 dollars for that," Alex grumbled, as he poured the coffee into two tumblers. "I thought I'd be nice and thank you for the food yesterday by making you coffee, and this is what you do?"<br/>"It'll look good, Hamilton, stop being so hard-headed," Jefferson replied. "Just try it on once."<br/>Alex turned around to look at Jefferson and sighed. "Fine. If I look like an overgrown grape, you will be at fault."<br/>"I'm surprised you didn't make a Violet Beauregarde  reference, with your bibliophilic tendencies - and besides, you're too small to look like anything overgrown."<br/>"Who the fuck  is Violet Beauregarde?" Alex asked, ignoring the other comment.</p><p>Jefferson audibly gasped. "You've never seen or read Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?"<br/>"I was too busy getting scholarships to read <em>fiction</em>, Jefferson. Some of us have to work for school."<br/>"Even I got a scholarship for college, Hamil-shit. I didn't accept it as I didn't want to take it away from someone else who actually needed it."<br/>"That's - that's surprisingly good."<br/>"I'll take it," Jefferson smiled. "Now, since your horrifying lack of pop-culture knowledge scares me, today's movie is Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, and tomorrow's is Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."<br/>"Chocolate is too sweet for me."<br/>"You're weird as fuck."</p><p>Alex laughed and handed Jefferson the second tumbler. "Add all the milk and sugar you want."<br/>"I think I'll try your method, what is it called?"<br/>"The 'dark as my soul' method."<br/>"Coming from the most innocent child I have ever encountered. Even Madison makes lewd jokes when he's uncomfortable."<br/>Alex blew a raspberry as Jefferson took a sip, and immediately spit it out. "What the fuck, Hamil-shit? Your taste buds need to get some taste."<br/>Jefferson walked over to the counter and started adding creamer and sugar to the tumbler as Hamilton kept sipping. "What's on the list for today?"<br/>"Four things - make someone laugh at a bad pun, learn a new piece on the piano -"<br/>"Who taught you piano?"<br/>"My father, before he left. Uh, and hit you in the face."<br/>Jefferson scowled. "One of these things is not like the others," he said, annoyed. "Why do you want to hit me in the face?"<br/>"Because you're an annoying little bitch, and it would give me great pleasure to do this."<br/>"If you hit me, I will hit you back."<br/>"You can't. It's on my bucket list."<br/>"Would you like to kick the bucket before you finish anything else?"<br/>"Fine, I'll keep this for a different time."<br/>"Good, the 25 tasks better not have that."</p><p>Alex sighed. "I guess I have to cook a meal then."<br/>"What the fuck?" Jefferson exclaimed. "Alexander, I will kill you if you burn down my kitchen."<br/>"Hey, you're the one who said hitting you was off the table."<br/>Jefferson sighed. Alex was right, he had brought it upon himself. </p><p>"So you plan to harm my kitchen?"<br/>"Not if everything goes to plan."<br/>"I'll supervise and instruct. One mistake and you're banned from this area forever."<br/>"I'd like to inform you that I use my kitchen every day."<br/>"Heating up microwave lasagna does not count."<br/>"That is fine dining, Jefferson and you will not convince me otherwise."<br/>"Lasagna it is today, then."</p><p>"Do you use Don Pepino? Laurens uses it."<br/>"Are you fucking crazy? We make it from scratch in the South."<br/>"From scratch? You must have so much time, I've seen Masterchef Australia, even Laura doesn't make lasagna."<br/>"Laura has a time limit, you don't."<br/>Alex huffed. "Fine, let's get the sauce on right now."</p><p>"Cutting tomatoes," Jefferson decided, not wanting to start anything drastic yet. "Let me get a knife."<br/>Jefferson brought over a giant knife, and soon they were sitting on both ends of the table, cutting a lot of tomatoes and making terrible jokes. <br/>"What do you call a foot fetishist in a red t-shirt?" said Alex, trying to contain his giggles. "A toma-toe."<br/>Jefferson facepalmed. "Only you, Hamil-shit. Here, I have one. What do you call peas after they're in your mouth?"<br/>"I don't know," Alex giggled. <br/>"Inner peas," said Jefferson, getting up to rinse his knife. "Think a little."<br/>"Sure, <em>Master Shifu.</em>"</p><p>After they finished cutting tomatoes, Jefferson and Alex started putting all the cut tomatoes into the pot, along with a bunch of spices and a half a litre of red wine. <br/>"While that boils down, you can learn your piece on the piano," Jefferson said, putting the lid on the pot. "What do you want to learn?"<br/>"I never finished learning <em>Ave Maria</em>," Alex said, fiddling with his phone. "Here's the music. Direct me to your music room."<br/>"Why do you assume I have a music room?" Jefferson grumbled, walking out of the room. Alex followed, and soon they landed into the music room. "I was right!" Alex squealed. "You are rich trash."<br/>"Quit calling me trash."<br/>"Teach me the piece," Alex said, locking eyes with Jefferson gave in.<br/>After a pointed stare-battle of a few minutes, he sighed. "Fine, sit on the right side."</p><p>
  <em>(A/N - I don't know shit about playing the piano. pls forgive mistakes.)</em>
</p><p>Jefferson started hitting the ivories and a somewhat beautiful melody started playing. Alex's eyes glazed over as the melody took over him, and there was a new, different silence that ensued, only interrupted by -<br/>"That note was wrong," Jefferson digressed, as he stopped playing. "I'm out of practice."<br/>"So am I, dumbass," said Alex, snapping out of his preoccupied state. "We're at the same level."<br/>"I almost got into <em>Juilliard</em>, we're not."<br/>"Sure, Jeff."<br/>"Don't call me Jeff."<br/>"Would Thomas do?"</p><p>Alex's ears turned bright red as he realized what he said. Jefferson just turned away and started playing on. <br/><em>That must've been a sore spot, </em>Alex thought. <em>Fuck. </em><br/>Alex then scooted over to the seat from which he could play and started playing, occasionally stopping when he played an incorrect note. He continued to play, and Jefferson continued to fuck with him by making him laugh for no reason, and after about an hour or so, he had sort of finished it (read - could play it if he was fully focused and if there was a squirrel on a tree he would fuck up). <br/>"You're not as bad as I thought you would be," Jefferson said, with an unexpected warmth to his voice. "Maybe you have some skill after all."<br/>"Isn't typing  like a maniac a skill?" Alex grinned, trying to finish learning the end. <br/>"It's a detriment to those around you," Jefferson replied. He checked his watch and huffed. "The sauce should be done by now, let me go check."<br/>"Go ahead," Alex said and continued playing. <br/><em>This is weird, </em>he thought. <em>We haven't fought in a long time. Despite spending a lot of time together. </em>He shook his head. <em>It's definitely just because we're being forced to spend this much time together. </em></p><p>He kept up the melody until he could hear footsteps come back.  He turned around, assuming it to be Jefferson, and screamed, "How's the sauce?"<br/>"Sorry, I'm not Thomas," Sally answered, as she walked in the room. "He got a call. His mother is sick, he has to go to Shadwell to take care of her. He informed me that he'll be spending the night there."<br/>"Oh, sorry," Alex said, crestfallen. "Is he okay?"<br/>"Thomas doesn't really talk much about this stuff. He did ask me to help you finish the lasagna, and maybe we can watch the movie together? He wouldn't want you to be alone."<br/>"Yeah, yeah, of course," Alex said. "Let's go."</p><p>He followed Sally to the kitchen, where he was delegated the task of parboiling the pasta as Sally made the ricotta mixture and put the sauce in a giant Tupperware container. The conversation was short and polite, but Alex couldn't help but miss the little quips that Jefferson and he usually had. But at least he wasn't fighting with anyone. </p><p>Alex and Sally layered the lasagna, set it off to bake with what Sally deemed an 'obscene' amount of cheese, and started the movie. Alex had never seen <em>Charlie and the Chocolate Factory </em>and kept questioning the workplace rules of the place. They got the lasagna out when it was done. As Alex took the first bite, he turned to his side to say something to begrudgingly accept that the sauce was better home-made, but he only saw Sally engrossed in the movie, and decided to not say anything. </p><p>As the movie ended, Sally bid him goodnight. He walked up the stairs into the dreaded magenta room and opened up his laptop. He knew Jefferson wouldn't respond to his texts, as he never did, so the only thing that crossed his mind was the office intranet. </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Hey, Jefferson, how are you holding up?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>He sighed and deleted the message. <em>That was stupid, he's fine. He's happy to spend a night away from me, at least.</em></p><p>He closed the laptop and turned around on the other side of the bed. Sleep didn't come easily, and after struggling for a few minutes, he got up and started typing a new annexure for his financial plan. It was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! I've been gone, and for that I sincerely apologize. I love college so far but the amount of assignments and stuff I've had to do is stupid, and also I've suffered from anxiety regarding the US elections along the way. (Goodbye, President Cheeto, hopefully). Alright. I don't know when I'll update again, but I'll try, rest assured, this story ain't finished yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>